


You Are This to Me

by PalenDrome (nerdherderette)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Embedded Images, Gift Work, H/D Owlpost Holiday Fest, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pining, Poetry, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, moodboard, slow build is relative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/pseuds/PalenDrome
Summary: The one constant in Draco's life has always been Harry.





	You Are This to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Lovely Writ: I adore you and your work, and was so excited when I was assigned to create something for you. And then my heart fell when I discovered that it was to be a poem. I have no idea what possessed me to offer such a thing in the first place (the last time I'd written one was in high school, and believe me, that was a _long_ time ago).
> 
> But I’m going to trust in the wisdom of the mods. I hope this tugs on a few heartstrings and brings a smile to your face. Here’s wishing you the loveliest of holidays ❤
> 
> ***** I've also added a “key” to the stanzas in the end notes. In case this was sensible only to me, lol ;)

* * *

  


**It starts with your name**  
**Consonants clip the air and smite my hand**  
**Regard’s pale meaning vanished by your naked honesty**  
**Like the twist of a blade**  
**An ego bruised**  
**Vanity slayed**  
**The spelled glass reflects the Wrong Sort**  
**An affliction inside of me**

*****

****It grows with each season****  
**Heaven's skies a temporary reprieve**  
**Amortentia’s sweetness masked by the fetidness of bigotry**  
**Enemy by day**  
**Tempter by night**  
**The heart knows**  
**All truths behind the self-proclaimed falsities**  
**Of what you mean to me**

**It sours with each year**  
**The cleaved souls who fall to your golden touch**  
**And I, with my blood**  
**And family and pride**  
**United by youthful threnody**  
**Undermined by ideology**  
**Until my brittle heart breaks**  
**From your estimation of me**

*****

****It aches from your loss****  
**Fidelity’s promise repeated in Desire’s image**  
**An ebony buoy in a red sea**  
**The world's joy**  
**Fans a dying flame**  
**Stoked by prophecy**  
**Until solitude becomes solace, two bloodlines reborn**  
**A second chance for me**

**It quiets with maturity**  
**The eager voices drown in a locomotive’s roar**  
**The grip in mine like a Time-Turner’s hand**  
**My better half gone**  
**Yours, astray**  
**Grief’s bouquet**  
**A scorpion’s sting charmed by nature’s purity**  
**Veridian blooms warm beside me**

*****

****It gentles with your sympathy****  
**The world around us glittering with its coloured gaiety**  
**Snow-covered gaze unable to erase your familiarity**  
**Your famous face**  
**Dreams made**  
**My saving grace**  
**Hope reborn in my forever heart**  
**The answer laid down in front of me**

**It starts anew**  
**Twenty years later when you hold out your hand**  
**With not my surname on your lips but heaven’s stars in your eyes**  
**Wrong turns right**  
**A phoenix’s delight**  
**Love flies free**  
**You smile, and I take yours in mine**  
**You are this to me**

*

**And now**

**I am this**

**to you**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Stanzas:  
> 1\. Madame Malkin's  
> 2\. Hogwarts  
> 3\. The Second Wizarding War  
> 4\. Harry and Ginny's/Draco and Astoria's marriage  
> 5\. With Scorpius (and Harry and Albus) at Platform 9 3/4 (2017)  
> 6\. A Second Meeting (winter 2017)  
> 7\. Draco and Harry
> 
> *Come say "hi" on Tumblr: [nerdherderette](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nerdherderette)


End file.
